The night before life goes on
by IrreversibleMistake-xx
Summary: This was the moment they had both been painfully waiting for all summer. One of the moments that you know must come, and it possesses your whole being even though you don’t want to think about it. This was the night before their lives went on. T&S, songfi


-1**Title: The night before life goes on**

**Authoress: Irreversible Mistake**

**Notes: Well, I'm on a roll. Two full stories in a week. Whatttt? It's another songfics, and the song is The night before (Life goes on). I'm actually quite proud of it, considering I never really wanted to write it, but got bored, and this is the product.**

**The lyrics have changed slightly, hardcore Carrie people.**

**I would love any idea's on songs for songfics, just PM or include them in review. Please review, they make me nerd-smile.**

**Pairing note: I like Troypay, and if you don't then feel free to read it as Gabriella, but don't heckle me for putting them together. Beside, would Gabriella really sneak a smoke with her lover whilst trespassing at their old school? Naw. **

**Mucho Love, **

**Irreversible Mistake.**

_**The night before life goes on.**_

_**Sitting up on the roof  
Sneaking a smoke by the chimney  
Checking out the moon  
And the city lights**_

Sharpay ducked her head and crawled out onto the East High roof. It was nearly silent, nothing but the glare of the city lights intruding the quiet. Troy passed her the cigarette he had been smoking and lay back on the flags of the roof., gazing up at the moon. Sharpay exhaled her smoke, and it tumbled up into the sky, misting the moon over. Appreciating natural beauty had never been in a basketball players (or a Bolton's, for that matter,) blood, but he liked it. Troy turned towards Sharpay. She was shivering, tiny convulsions rocking her petite frame. With each breath, a cascade of frozen breath falling out of her mouth. Her eyes were glassy with tears, her blue eyes swimming.

_**  
He takes off his flannel shirt  
And he drapes it around her shoulders  
Slides up behind her and holds on tight  
And she says  
"I don't want this night to end  
Why does it have to end?"**_

He unbuttoned his over shirt, a protective urge filling him. Walking gingerly with the height, he sat down next to Sharpay, pulling the shirt down over her shoulders, covering her low neck vest; bedazzled, of course. She was sitting cross-legged with the dwindling cigarette butt. He sat behind her, a leg on each side, and slowly wrapped his arms over her shoulders and around her tight. He could feel her heart thumping, her chest rising and compressing with every breath. And he didn't want to let go. He never wanted to let go. Sobs echoed in the abandoned street, bouncing of streets lamps and closed garage doors. Troy moved so her could see her, gently nudging her head with his knuckle. Tears were sending black rivers cascading down her face.

"What's wrong?" he said gently. It hurt him seeing her in tears. But he knew perfectly well what was wrong, because he felt exactly the same

"I don't want this night to end, Troy," She wept. "Why does it have to end?" Tears dribbled over her chin onto her lilac pants._****_

Tomorrow she'll be rolling down I-10  
Baton Rouge, LSU  
18 years in her rear-view.  


Within the next 24 hours, Sharpay would be speeding down the highway to Julliard in big bad NYC, not to return until the following summer. While Troy would sit through lessons of Athletic Theory in Albuquerque University, just waiting for her return. He couldn't refuse her this. Every pore in his being said that he would break down if she left him, and her for him. But Sharpay always had drive. She was always the girl who prided herself on being the best at what she did, who knew where she was going in life. Now that she was this close, neither of them had it in them to try and get in the way.

She'd miss her old Albuquerque life, of course she would. She wouldn't drive past the local pool in the morning and remember her first swimming lesson. There'd be a stage at her university, but it wouldn't be the stage that she spent her whole life being a star on. She was going after her dreams, and she couldn't be more thankful. But she couldn't help but think if knowing where you want to be in life meant leaving everything and everyone you love behind.

_**He's got a Friday pay check lined up down the block  
At daddy's shop  
It ain't much but its a job  
**_

If Troy was being truthful with himself, he was green with envy for Sharpay. She was going so far, so fast. She knew what she wanted and how to get it. And what was he doing with his free time; still working double-shifts for Sharpay's father at Lava Springs. Still sloughing it, working in the kitchen and teaching golf, part-time. In his heart, he knew he should be thankful about all the opportunity's that Sharpay and her father had given him, but deep inside, he hated that he never got that scholarship, that last year was his last a captain, that from here, his life was seemingly going downhill. Why couldn't summer's just be time for the Wildcat's anymore. Why had this summer been so full of painful choices and changes? _****_

A tear falls off her cheek and  
Right when it hits his arm he says  
"Come on baby, let's get outta here"  
They take one last drive around town  
And man it already looks different  


A steady torrent of tears pooled Troy's arm, which was still wrapped tightly around Sharpay's chest. He pulled his shirt tightly her round her, and stood up.

"Come on, let's get out of here," he said with a cheeky grin, extending his arm to her. She looked up and laughed through her tears. They flooded her mouth with a disgusting salty taste. She stood up, pulling Troy's shirt of as she stood up. For once, she didn't look like she was about to accept an award. She was wearing a plain, baby blue vest top, jeans and white DC sneakers. She looked normal. It suited her. Troy still had her hand, and led her across the roof, hopped down onto the bike-shed roof and then leapt onto the grass. Troy severely misjudged his jump, and landed half-squat. The both tumbled onto the ground, laughing uncontrollably.

They walked across the campus to Troy's truck. He loved his truck. When they first got together, Sharpay only ever went anywhere with him in her silver convertible. But when she met Troy, she got more comfortable with herself, and now, she didn't mind what people thought about her. Well, she liked to preserve her image, but if she wanted to wear last seasons Jimmy Choo's, then she'll wear her last season Jimmy Choo's.' As Troy started the car, Sharpay sat with her forehead against to cool window. Slowly, as Troy pulled away first slowly then faster, she bid a sad farewell to East High. They passed everything they had both grown up with, and Sharpay already felt like an outsider. Everything had already changed. Troy's kids would probably grow up here to. He didn't look like he was going to be leaving at any point soon. They stopped at the lake. It was so late, they got the parking space overlooking it. Troy grunted.

_**He bangs the wheel and says  
"Life ain't fair  
And this growing up stuff man I don't know  
I just don't wanna let you go"**_

He slammed his fist into the edge of the wheel, sending vibrations through Sharpay's seat. She leaned around to look at him. He was breathing heavily and his brow was knitted across his forehead.

"Troy?" She said gingerly, putting her hand on his shoulder. When he looked at her his face softened.

"Life isn't fair Sharpay. I don't think I want to grow up yet. I don't want to let you go Sharpay," he said. His voice was filled with a carefully controlled pain, like his heart was about to explode. She gave him a sad smile.

"Neither do I, baby," She said, leaning towards him and wrapping her arms around him in a sad solemn hug. It hurt that this was their last night together, and that they were about to embark on the world. Not Wildcat's anymore. Adults. _****_

Yeah that's what my momma told me  
And just like those kids  
I didn't wanna listen to no one

"I want to stay here. Right now. In this moment. I don't want to get older and move cities and grow apart. Because that's what's going to happen in the end." He said sadly as they both looked out over the lake. She took his face in her hands and turned it towards her.

"No. It's not going to happen to us Troy. We are the lucky ones. We're the ones who are going to make this work." She said. She said it so surely, with so much distinction, that she fooled both of them into believing it.

"We have tonight. For a long while, we only have tonight. So **fuck **it. Fuck the fact that some we're going to be having to act like grown-ups. Let's act like little kids and do what we want." Troy suddenly sat stark upright, turning the keys again. He spun out of the parking lot, and sped to the centre of the city. Amusing as it was, Sharpay was confused.

"Where are we going?" Sharpay questioned.

"You'll see!" He said, smiling. They pulled over; Troy jumped out of the car and sped of. Confused, Sharpay followed. The moment she rounded the hood of the truck, she understood. Troy was stood at the gate. To a _park_. As she walked towards him, he bowed.

"M'lady, may I have the honour of pushing you on this fair swing?" He asked in a fake London accent. She gave a giddy smile, running over to the swing and jumping on. As he pushed her higher and higher, she squealed. She kicked her legs. She shouted for him jokingly to stop. She was enjoying it. Being able to act however she felt. Not putting on a show for every one. Whilst the swing rocked back and forth, she was her feet rising up and down, up and down. As the swing reached it's peak, she accidentally leaned forwards, sending herself flying forwards. She flew the most ungraceful flight, arms waving and legs flailing, until she landed on the ground. Sharpay skid along the gritty tarmac on her elbows and knee's, before coming to a stop near the benches. She rolled over to look at the sky, and as she did, she glimpsed Troy running towards her.

"Shar! Shar!" He shouted.

"Are you O.k.?" He said as he reached her. His hands scurried over her body, not looking for bare flash as most teenage hands usually are, but carefully inspecting for broken bones and deep cuts.

"I'm fine Troy!" She laughed, propping herself up on the edge of the bench.

"Oh Shar," He said, holding her arm out at an angle. His hands were spotted with blood. For some reason, it didn't bother her. She took Troy's hands and wrapped them around her waist.

"I do want to grow up Troy. But I'm so glad that my last day as a kid was with you." She said, smiling.

"That's going to scar, you know," He said, thrusting his head at her elbow, which was now bleeding quite badly. She grinned at him.

"Just think of it as a…..reminder. Of being a kid and skinning your knee in the playground." She snuggled her into his shoulder.

"I love you Troy," She said simply.

"I love you too, Shar,"

_**  
Yeah, there's nothing you can do  
There's nothing you can say  
And I know how it feels when love goes away  
**_

Sharpay rubbed viciously at her eyes. It was one in the morning. She was tired…but she was happy.

"So this is it?" Troy said quietly.

"It?" She asked.

"Being kids, having fun together?" He said, almost too quiet to be heard.

"Troy. Get this into your head now. We can't fight it. You can't fight time Troy. Good things come with being grown up, too. Trust me. There is nothing you can say or do to stop this happening. But just know that I love you, and we're not going to fall apart because of this. I love you with my whole **fucking** heart, Troy Bolton, and being in different cities isn't going to change that." She spoke taking few breaths, with passion. Troy looked at her and grinned.

"Yeah." He agreed. So what if he was staying in Albuquerque. He met his first lover here. He found his passions here. He was here. But Albuquerque was never going to be Broadway, so Sharpay wasn't. Her dreams had to take her somewhere else.

_**  
**_They pulled up outside Troy's house and within minutes, were lying in his bed. Sharpay in her underwear, Troy in chequered pyjama pants. She lay on her side with her head on his firm chest. She gazed out of the patio doors.

'So this is it,' she thought to herself. 'The night before everything changes?' His hand gently stroked her long golden hair.

_**They've been dreading this moment all summer long  
But here it is  
They don't have long  
The night before  
Life goes on**_

This was the moment they had both been painfully waiting for all summer. One of the moments that you know must come, and it possesses your whole being even though you don't want to think about it. But there it was. That time was upon them now and they had to make to most of it, because there wasn't a lot of time left for them. When Troy got up through the night to have a cigarette out on the balcony, her whole body ached for him to be back so she could make the most of the time they had left.

This was the night that both there lives were about to take different paths, and although they want it with all their hearts, who could really guarantee that the separation wouldn't drive them apart. All it takes is one drunken night out, and the whole thing could collapse.

Who knew?

This was the night before their lives went on.


End file.
